The Red King
by Twilit-Kingdom
Summary: Tatara Totsuka's death left a wave of sadness among the people whom were close to him, and Suoh Mikoto's death left another wave equal in size. Totsuka and Mikoto's story is one of love, and sadness, and it needs to be shared..and that's what we're going to do. Told from Kusanagi Izumo's perspective. Contains Spoilers. MikoTotsu. One shot.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own K Project or any of the characters listed below, GoRA does.

* * *

The Red King was commonly seen as a monster, a being that was meant to be feared, a tool of destruction and nothing else. The Red King was a powerful man who drew many people towards himself, no matter if he meant to do so or not. He was highly looked up to and had a stubborn personality…He's gone now, however, and his clansmen are kingless. With him, died a secret he kept not all too well, one that those close to him couldn't help but realize; and that was the very true fact that he had been in love.

Now, the lucky dame who had been ever so fortunate to capture the King's heart might not be who you imagined. They aren't some skimpy woman with big breasts and long blonde hair. No, that's not an accurate description whatsoever. Certainly not someone fit for our king…No, the dame was a sweet, caring, and yet troublesome guy by the name of Tatara Totsuka. He came into the King's life unexpectedly, with just one simple phone call, and left his mark rather instantly.

"You'll only find trouble if you continue to stick around this guy," Totsuka was warned, but the young man just waved it off with a smile, determined to keep himself glued to the King's side no matter what.

Totsuka had many different hobbies - some ranging from cooking different and new cuisines, to sewing handmade dresses for the princess, to singing and writing his own songs. He was a strange character, but even with all of that, he was good for the King and helped him come out of his tightly sealed calm shell. The King laughed, and smiled; he was happy…he was in love.

But one day, to the King's greatest dismay, that happiness came crashing down; like glass shards after having been smashed with a tossed stone. It was sudden, and much unexpected.

One unfaithful evening, among a bar full of festivities, laughs, and smiles the King got a call informing him that his beloved Tatara Totsuka had been killed, murdered, shot…and in those split few seconds of the bar tender's words processing through the pone and out to the King he knew the joy that had filled the atmosphere around them was washed away in a rage of flames and ash, never to return…

What few people know about the Red King is that he wasn't a monster or something to be feared; but rather a lonely ticking time bomb that just wanted to keep the people he cared about safe. The King was full of power, so much he feared it, so much that it was killing him, that it was overtaking him. Totsuka was able to help control that power though; he was the King's rock…but with his death did that all came to a quick and steady end. The King no longer cared about his own well being, he didn't care if he let his power overtake and eat away at him; what he cared about was getting revenge and that's what he aimed to do.

Within the time span of twelve days the King had found Totsuka's murder, and took it upon himself to obliterate the individual responsible for taking away his happiness, fully aware that with the murder's death his own would be just short moments upon him.

The criminal met his death in a blaze, one so powerful that nothing was left of him, not even ash. With his death came a sense of comfort upon the King, and as the smoke from the blast fluttered away with the wind he bid his companion, the Blue King, goodbye with an apology and a smile upon his face. The King was happy, he had succeeded in his revenge, and he had nothing else to live for. He was ready to reunite with Totsuka, and he greeted his Sword of Damocles with open arms as it fell from the sky, ready to pierce the King straight through…But before it could the Blue King pierced his own sword through the Red King's chest, allowing his companion to die with honor, another whispered apology to the princess being the Red King's last words ever spoken in the world of the living...

The Red King is gone. Tears of his clan have been shed over, and over again. But through all this sorrow we, the Red Clan, are aware that there is no other king we would have ever asked to serve under. This story is one full of happiness.

This story is Tatara Totsuka and Suoh Mikoto's legacy.

* * *

Well, here's one of the longer drabbles I've written recently. Hope it was full of sadness and feelings, 'cause that was my goal. Let me know what you think in a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
